


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Seventeen Whump [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Divergence, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, Happy Ending, Hurt Hansol, Hurt Vernon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Protective Jeon Wonwoo, Protectives Hyungs, Racism, Racist Language, Whump, Work In Progress, jumped, protective members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24595612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon & Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: Seventeen Whump [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777510
Kudos: 8





	Untitled

**5:25 PM**

**Seungcheol:** _Come back to the dorm as soon as you're done_

 **Seungcheol:** _Okay?_

 **Seungcheol:** _I don't want Seungkwan fretting about you_

Vernon smiled as he read the series of texts that his leader had sent. _Seungkwan would worry about me that much._ He thought as typed out a reply and sent it.

 **Vernon:** _Yeah I'll be back as soon as I can hyung_


End file.
